Gossip
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Susan Bones spends the day gossiping with some of her fellow hufflepuffs. Part of my Disillusionment verse.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note This is yet another part of my Disillusionment verse. It is set post Deathly Hallows. It's set post The Announcement and Molly finds out. You need to read them to understand this and you can do so at my profile..

Gossip

Susan Bones set in the small café with Ernie Macmillon and Hannah Abbot two of her best friends from school. She couldn't help but laugh as Hannah finished looking at her engagement ring. "He really proposed like that?" She asked in shock at how Susan described George's proposal. "And you said yes, after that?"

Susan smiled. "It was very sweet in it's own way." She saw her friends casting her doubting looks. "You should have seen our parents faces when we told them." She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Dad was furious when we got home he demanded to know how much money George made, he was afraid he was marrying me for money." She could tell by Hannah's face she was scandalized. "He was a bit shocked when I told him George makes more in a week than I do in a month."

"You can't really blame him for worrying." Ernie said after a small pause. "Most of the Weasleys are poorer than dirt." Susan just glanced at him and he quickly amended. "Not there is anything wrong with being poor."

She was used to Ernie's pompous nature and knew he didn't really mean anything by it so she carried on. "I was a bit surprised to find Hermione Granger and Harry Potter there but since it too but since it looks like they'll eventually marry into the Weasley family as well it's not surprising." She and Hannah gossiped for a bit about them and Ernie declared of course he'd known all along that they'd end up as a single family. Though he admitted, he hadn't seen Susan ending up a Weasley which caused all of them to laugh.

"I wonder how George's family dinner is going." She said cheerfully. "He was supposed to be meeting who Percy was dating." Hannah looked up excitedly. "No Hannah I don't know yet." The other girl had also joined the ministry and had quickly established herself in the gossip network.

"If it's Malinda Donaldson, I'll just die." She smiled. "I mean according to Peter Quint they dated briefly before she got herself in trouble." Susan knew what trouble but Ernie apparently didn't and while Hannah filled him in on the sorted history of the former Ministry Employee she gazed out the window. It was nice to spend a day with her old friends. "I can't wait to find out there's hardly any juicy gossip about him." She sighed. "Sometimes I think he really must be as boring as everyone says." Then she laughed "Of course if it turns out that Deborah is right and he's dating a man I'll be out fifty galleans."

Susan and Ernie couldn't help but both stare at her in shock. "You are betting on rather he's gay or not?" Ernie said incredulously. "You didn't do that with Justin did you?" He asked a bit uncomfortable as they had wondered for a few years about Justin until they'd finally just asked him outright.

"Of course not." Hanna said flicking one her pigtails irritably. "But Deborah offered fifty galleons claiming she was certain and I just couldn't pass it up." She smiled. "He was so distraught when his girlfriend that Clearwater girl got petrified in second year it is easy money."

Susan spent an enjoyable evening with her friends and then headed back to George's flat above his store. Her parents weren't exactly happy when she had given up her on flat to move in with him insisting it wasn't proper to live together before the wedding. She was surprised to see George sitting there with a shell-shocked look on his face. "So who was she?" She asked wondering what about her startled George so much.

George just looked at her and said "Oliver Wood."

The End.


End file.
